Source:SLASH'EM 0.0.7E7F2/md5.h
Below is the full text to md5.h from the source code of SLASH'EM 0.0.7E7F2. To link to a particular line, write [[SLASH'EM 0.0.7E7F2/md5.h#line123]], for example. The latest source code for vanilla NetHack is at Source code. 1. /* 2. Copyright © 1999, 2002 Aladdin Enterprises. All rights reserved. 3. 4. This software is provided 'as-is', without any express or implied 5. warranty. In no event will the authors be held liable for any damages 6. arising from the use of this software. 7. 8. Permission is granted to anyone to use this software for any purpose, 9. including commercial applications, and to alter it and redistribute it 10. freely, subject to the following restrictions: 11. 12. 1. The origin of this software must not be misrepresented; you must not 13. claim that you wrote the original software. If you use this software 14. in a product, an acknowledgment in the product documentation would be 15. appreciated but is not required. 16. 2. Altered source versions must be plainly marked as such, and must not be 17. misrepresented as being the original software. 18. 3. This notice may not be removed or altered from any source distribution. 19. 20. L. Peter Deutsch 21. ghost@aladdin.com 22. 23. */ 24. /* $Id: md5.h,v 1.1 2003/07/05 15:02:54 j_ali Exp $ */ 25. /* 26. Independent implementation of MD5 (RFC 1321). 27. 28. This code implements the MD5 Algorithm defined in RFC 1321, whose 29. text is available at 30. http://www.ietf.org/rfc/rfc1321.txt 31. The code is derived from the text of the RFC, including the test suite 32. (section A.5) but excluding the rest of Appendix A. It does not include 33. any code or documentation that is identified in the RFC as being 34. copyrighted. 35. 36. The original and principal author of md5.h is L. Peter Deutsch 37. . Other authors are noted in the change history 38. that follows (in reverse chronological order): 39. 40. 2002-04-13 lpd Removed support for non-ANSI compilers; removed 41. references to Ghostscript; clarified derivation from RFC 1321; 42. now handles byte order either statically or dynamically. 43. 1999-11-04 lpd Edited comments slightly for automatic TOC extraction. 44. 1999-10-18 lpd Fixed typo in header comment (ansi2knr rather than md5); 45. added conditionalization for C++ compilation from Martin 46. Purschke . 47. 1999-05-03 lpd Original version. 48. */ 49. 50. #ifndef md5_INCLUDED 51. # define md5_INCLUDED 52. 53. /* 54. * This package supports both compile-time and run-time determination of CPU 55. * byte order. If ARCH_IS_BIG_ENDIAN is defined as 0, the code will be 56. * compiled to run only on little-endian CPUs; if ARCH_IS_BIG_ENDIAN is 57. * defined as non-zero, the code will be compiled to run only on big-endian 58. * CPUs; if ARCH_IS_BIG_ENDIAN is not defined, the code will be compiled to 59. * run on either big- or little-endian CPUs, but will run slightly less 60. * efficiently on either one than if ARCH_IS_BIG_ENDIAN is defined. 61. */ 62. 63. typedef unsigned char md5_byte_t; /* 8-bit byte */ 64. typedef unsigned int md5_word_t; /* 32-bit word */ 65. 66. /* Define the state of the MD5 Algorithm. */ 67. typedef struct md5_state_s { 68. md5_word_t count2; /* message length in bits, lsw first */ 69. md5_word_t abcd4; /* digest buffer */ 70. md5_byte_t buf64; /* accumulate block */ 71. } md5_state_t; 72. 73. #ifdef __cplusplus 74. extern "C" 75. { 76. #endif 77. 78. /* Initialize the algorithm. */ 79. void md5_init(md5_state_t *pms); 80. 81. /* Append a string to the message. */ 82. void md5_append(md5_state_t *pms, const md5_byte_t *data, int nbytes); 83. 84. /* Finish the message and return the digest. */ 85. void md5_finish(md5_state_t *pms, md5_byte_t digest16); 86. 87. #ifdef __cplusplus 88. } /* end extern "C" */ 89. #endif 90. 91. #endif /* md5_INCLUDED */ md5.h